Je t'aime même à tort
by L'indicible
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle est renfermée et envoie des piques à tout le monde. Lihin est simplement triste. Même Severus ne sait comment réagir face à elle, elle lui ressemble tellement...
1. Chapter 1

Elle tenait sa convocation dans ses mains, elle la rapprocha à dix centimètres de son nez et la relue. Lihin relisait pour la quatrième fois cette lettre signée avec légèreté d'un _Dumbledore. _Elle pouvait aller l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la seule d'Angleterre, c'était dit, marqué mot pour mot : « …_Vous êtes acceptée et nous vous recevrons avec plaisir pour cette dernière année_… ». Elle avait sauté de joie à la lecture de cette simple phrase et avait poursuit sa lecture. Puis elle s'était stoppé net dans son élan, et avait commencé à relire. Maintenant elle tremblait, les larmes commençaient à tomber sur sa feuille, diluant l'encre noire du directeur. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Pour la énième fois, ses yeux glissèrent sur la feuille : « …_Rendez-vous à la gare King Cross, au quai numéro 9¾ le 2 septembre à 12h35, ne soyez pas en retard, le train est très ponctuel_… ». Elle venait de recevoir la lettre, aujourd'hui, le 3 septembre. Elle regarda sa montre, dix heures passées… Pourquoi elle regardait sa montre ? Quel réflexe inutile, elle en avait marre, tout lui tombait toujours dessus. Elle déchira l'admission sous la colère et cria :

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Lihin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? dit une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit son père descendre rapidement les escaliers pour arriver face à elle.

- J'ai loupé la rentrée à Poudlard ! Le courrier vient d'arriver avec ce satané hibou. C'était hier, Papa ! hurla-t-elle. C'était hier…

Son père la vit dans un rare état d'affolement.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, vient-là, dit-il de sa voix calme en la prenant dans les bras pour la calmer. Tu vas y allez à cette école. Tu vas envoyer une lettre et ce soir tu y seras, la rassura-t-il à l'aide d'un sourire.

- Mais je n'ai pas mes robes et mes livres ! se rappela-t-elle. Mon encrier est vide et mes plumes usées… mes parchemins tous utilisés… Je ne sais pas où l'on va acheter tout ça. Je ne connais pas Londres, papa.

Lihin pleurait, elle était perdue. Perdue comme jamais elle ne l'a été.

- Si maman était là…

- Chut, ma chérie, n'y pense pas, s'il te plait. On va calmement réécrire à cette école. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, je te le promets, lui dit-il avec douceur en la prenant par les épaules et l'entrainant vers la table de la cuisine. Il la fit s'asseoir et alla chercher une feuille et un stylo.

Lihin essuya avec son vêtement ses joues trempées d'eau salée, puis elle fit un arc de cercle sur la table en bois avec sa manche humide. Depuis les quelques jours après le drame, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps qu'une journée. Elle faisait sans cesse face à cette tristesse envahissante, et malgré elle, ses larmes se mettaient à couler.

Dès qu'une pensée envers sa mère lui traversait l'esprit, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher et se dire sans cesse « et si j'étais rentrée en bus ? » Elle refit un cercle, encore un autre et un autre… L'eau laissait toujours une marque foncée sur le bois. Comme si sa tristesse resterait à jamais en elle. Elle la voyait s'accrocher à elle et lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal.

A cette vision, Lihin eu peur, elle devait s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle affronte la réalité. Sa mère ne sera plus là désormais. Si la jeune fille le savait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une part de surréalisme ou de mauvais rêve. Sa mère étant moldue, était décédée dans un accident de voiture, la chaussée était glissante, elle n'a pu éviter le motard qu'en encastrant sa voiture dans le bas côté. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tous les jours, se dit Lihin, il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse.

Lihin se décida alors à faire comme les grandes personnes, à ne montrer qu'un côté d'elle-même, ce côté-là ou on la laisserait tranquille sans lui chercher noise, ce côté-là qui ne laisse transparaître aucune faiblesse.

Elle ravala rapidement ses larmes, frotta ses yeux rougies et souri à son père qui descendait les escaliers à ce moment. Rien que pour lui, elle ne jouerait pas aux grandes personnes, elle resterait encore sa fille, comme sa mère le voudrait.

L'homme lui tendit une feuille et un stylo et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle lui tenant les épaules. Ils écrivirent une courte lettre dans laquelle ils expliquèrent le retard de Lihin, son manque de matériel et d'orientation dans Londres. La jeune fille accrocha le courrier à la patte de son hibou, elle lui faisait plus confiance qu'au déplumé gris, et le laissa s'envoler avec un biscuit au bec. Elle le regarda dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un point noir, et à ce moment là, elle su qu'elle n'aurait pas due paniquer de la sorte, elle avait agit en petite fille. Cette époque lui semblait déjà si loin alors qu'elle venait à l'instant de la quitter. Son nouveau mode de vie était adopté. Elle monta préparer ses affaires pensant qu'elle partirait le soir même. Elle plia ses maigres vêtements de moldue qui feront office de tenue en attendant qu'elle ait ses robes. Elle rangea son album photo soigneusement entre deux pulls, prit quelques livres choisis au hasard qu'elle n'avait pas lu, réduisit le tout pour qu'il rentre dans sa valise et elle descendit cette dernière.

Elle sentie une bonne odeur de tomates cuites, son père s'essayait à la cuisine italienne, et ses pâtes à la bolognaise lui ouvrait son maigre appétit. Elle déposa sa valise dans l'entrée et s'approcha du meuble où la vaisselle était rangée. Elle mit la table pour deux personnes et s'assit à sa place. Lihin repartait dans ses pensées quand un toc-toc retenti. Elle tourna la tête, Shutto était déjà de retour avec une nouvelle lettre. La jeune fille attrapa un bout de pain dur et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour le lui donner. L'hibou frotta ses plumes à l'avant bras de la jeune fille pour la remercier et tendit sa patte. Quelle était donc la réponse de Poudlard ?

_Chère élève,_

_Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour le retard de la dernière lettre. _

_Vous recevrez ci-joint un portoloin, qui se trouve être une carte de vœux. Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main à ce moment, je vous pris de m'excuser. _

_Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir conserver votre liste d'affaires scolaire pour que nous puissions y remédier le plus tôt possible. Dès que vous aurez terminé la lecture de cette lettre, je vous conseille fortement d'aller préparer vos valises. Le portoloin sera actif à 13h00 seulement. Il serait regrettable de manquer deux fois son entrée._

_Veuillez accepter, Mademoiselle Slast, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lihin monta sa montre devant ses yeux. Ces derniers auraient fait un tour dans leurs orbites si cela avait été possible.

_« Il le fait exprès ou il n'a réellement pas la notion du temps ? »_

Elle couru dire au revoir à son père, avec quelques rapides explications. Elle descendit l'escalier le plus rapidement qu'elle pu et attrapa sa valise et sa liste d'affaires scolaire. Elle souffla un coup et tendit sa main vers le portoloin. Lihin s'évapora avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Entrée fracassante

Lihin arriva après quelques secousses. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout les portoloins. Elle n'en avait prit que très rarement et c'était contre son gré la plupart du temps. Elle retient parfaitement l'envie de vomir que procure un tel voyage lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit dans lequel elle avait atterri.

« Je vous présente Miss Slast, qui sera avec nous cette année »

Lihin se retourna, d'où venait cette voix ? Elle était forte, comme amplifiée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle, des yeux ouverts la regardaient comme une étrangère. Elle percevait quatre grandes tables longitudinales aux différentes couleurs. Elle reconnu ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos des quatre maisons du collège Poudlard. Devant elle, s'étendait une grande table, mais disposée face aux autres tables. Celle des professeurs. Et elle le vit, au milieu de cette table, en face d'elle, le renommé Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Il lui accorda un sourire avant de se lever et de descendre la rejoindre.

Les chuchotements autour d'elle s'intensifièrent au point que l'on ne puisse plus appeler cela des chuchotements, le brouhaha la perturbait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu autant de bruit ? Il lui sembla que ce fut une éternité qu'elle s'était sombrée dans le silence. Elle pinça ses lèvres et contracta sa mâchoire, le directeur mettait un temps fou à arriver. La jeune fille se sentait de moins en moins bien. Elle était seule, avec ses bagages encombrant au milieu de l'allée où tous pouvaient l'épier et parler sur elle sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Le malaise s'accentua. Oh non, elle n'allait pas s'évanouir, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire devant tout ses élèves et professeurs. Elle n'allait donc pas s'évanouir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'aperçut bien assez vite que son regard diminuait, elle sentait que ses lèvres devenaient blanches._ Tiens encore, je t'en pris pas maintenant, _se suppliait-elle. Le seul moyen d'éviter ça était de s'assoir, c'est ce que son corps lui dit de faire, elle s'apprêtait à se poser sur une de ses valise lorsque que le directeur la rejoignit, il lui tendit imperceptiblement un morceau de chocolat en lui disant.

« Vous semblez bien pâle Miss Slast, prenez ceci immédiatement. »

Lihin ne se fit pas redire et croqua dedans. Après quelques secondes elle se sentait déjà mieux. Mais ce tapage auquel elle n'était plus habituée cognait fort contre ses tempes.

« Taisez-vous ! » gronda une autre voix à faire trembler des fantômes.

Toutes ces petites têtes se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la grande salle. Lihin dévisagea l'homme qui venait de lui épargner le bruit perturbant des quelques centaines d'élèves. C'était un professeur, habillé tout de noir, un professeur sombre qui semblait faire peur à chacun des jeunes de cette pièce. Son regard croisa le sien et le professeur se rassit.

« Suivez-moi » ajouta Dumbledore avec une voix calme, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence. « Laissez vos affaires, un elfe passera les prendre dans quelques secondes » voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à les ramasser. « Nous allons dans mon bureau ».

Lihin le suivi, et, alors qu'elle allait passer la grande porte, Dumbledore se retourna et fit un signe en direction de sa table. Il reprit sa route.

« Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser pour votre arrivée, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'à cette heure la salle est pleine et que vous ne seriez pas très à l'aise. »

Lihin ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elle était encore terriblement mal à l'aise, le directeur ne semblait pas être très prévenant vis-à-vis d'elle. Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Soit dit en passant, » continua le directeur pour faire la discution, « cette salle est, comme vous l'avez remarqué, celle où l'on se restaure, et le reste du temps pour travailler. Vous trouverez toujours un professeur dans la grande salle. Ah, voici les escaliers, je suis navré de vous faire une si courte visite, mais voyez-vous, c'est la rentrée et je suis débordé, ainsi que mes collègues. Je vous proposerai un élève qui se fera un plaisir de vous présenter cette école. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine Monsieur, je préfèrerai la visiter seule. De toute façon, je ne retiendrai pas longtemps ce qu'on me dira » essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

Lihin n'avait pas envie qu'un élève soit dérangé pour lui faire une simple visite, et elle avait, en réalité, vraiment envie d'être seule à explorer ce château.

« Miss Granger serait parfaite pour ce rôle » ajouta-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Lihin ouvrit grand les yeux, comment pouvait-on ignorer son souhait ainsi ? Le directeur ne vit pas son regard, elle se garda bien de le cacher tandis que l'escalier faisait son arrivée devant un nouveau couloir.

« Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un, miss, expliqua-t-il finalement. Je doute que vous retrouviez votre chemin. A moins que vous ne disposiez de beaucoup de temps libre, comme on en donne aux premières années. Mais je suis en regret de vous annoncer que pour votre dernière année d'étude, les programmes sont chargés, et vous commencerez dès lundi prochain, c'est-à-dire, demain. » D'ailleurs, il faut que nous vous placions dans une des quatre… »

Pour Lihin, le directeur parlait tout seul, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu'il disait. Même si ça la concernait, elle aurait plutôt voulu qu'il se taise. Elle voulait simplement du silence, elle voulait juste entendre ses pas résonner dans les couloirs sans fin. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de changer d'école, elle voulait du changement certes, mais pourquoi celle-ci ? Elle était plus près de chez son père, et une école de garçon de l'intéressait aucunement, mais Poudlard, semblait ne pas vouloir d'elle. Le retard avec lequel elle était arrivée, la grandeur intimidante du château, et cette façon de séparer les élèves pour les faire s'affronter à la coupe des maisons ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas d'ennemi ici, mais dès qu'elle entrera dans l'une ou l'autre des maisons, la concurrence se fera sans cesse, son amie de Beauxbatons le lui avait assez expliqué. Dans tous les cas, elle se retrouvait ici, alors elle verrait comment cela se passera.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, et se trouvèrent devant une grande statue d'un animal avec des ailes il était entouré d'un escalier qui s'arrêtait à ses pieds. Lihin ne savait pas quel animal magique c'était, car c'était sûr, il provenait du monde magique. Elle se le demandait en l'admirant, il était magnifique.

« C'est un phénix ma chère, la statue identique à celui que j'ai dans mon bureau. Les frères Weasley m'ont forcé à relâcher l'aigle que j'avais autrefois. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine d'entrer… »

Lihin s'exécuta en s'avançant sur la première marche. Elle entendit Dumbledore dire un mot de passe et l'escalier se mit à bouger. Si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lihin aurait certainement toussé de surprise. Elle avait entendu le mot de passe comme étant « thé à la menthe ». Mais c'était évident que ce ne devait pas être ce mot de passe, il était le renommé Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier pouvant tenir tête à Lord Voldemort. Et après tout, chacun ses mots de passe, elle aussi n'était pas fière des mots de passe qu'elle avait mis sur son ordinateur, elle manquait énormément d'imagination lorsqu'il était question d'en choisir un. Par exemple il y en avait un qui était « montre de lumière », tout ça parce qu'elle avait une montre et qu'elle voyait de la lumière dedans, un autre était « bisous de mathématiques », allez savoir pourquoi, elle-même ne s'en rappelait plus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans, ce qu'elle jugea, comme le bureau du directeur. Un cri aigu se fit entendre, elle remarqua un oiseau rouge sur un perchoir près du bureau. Elle l'analysa, c'était donc ça un phénix. Elle en avait entendu parler bien sûr, cet animal alimente bien des contes et des légendes, mais jamais elle n'avait su à quoi il ressemblait véritablement. Son regard restait attaché à l'oiseau, elle l'admirait.

« Ce n'est pas une parfaite représentation que vous avez en bas à votre porte, » dit-elle sans quitter l'animal des yeux. « Vous sous-estimez la beauté de ce phénix, Professeur. »

Dumbledore eu un sourire, et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau en faisant signe à la jeune fille de faire de même en lui désignant un siège devant lui. Lihin prit place en gardant toujours au coin de l'œil ces plumes rouges qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter.

« Cette bestiole attire les regards en effet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Fumseck ? Mais je ne parlais pas de lui lorsque j'énonçais la représentation parfaite, je parlais plutôt de ceci » dit-il en avançant vers elle une miniature de la statue qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Lihin baissa les yeux, en effet c'était la même. Elle le regarda sans expression, pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette babiole sans intérêt ? Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard vers l'ensemble de la pièce. Ce n'était pas tellement grand. Des objets et des livres recouvraient les murs. Le bureau était plein de papiers et des portraits ronflants étaient accrochés au peu d'espace qu'il restait. Lihin devina qu'il s'agissait là des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Elle n'en reconnu aucun, ils n'étaient pas célèbres ici… à part Dumbledore. Mais lui n'était pas encore en état de cadre.

« Comment s'est passé votre trajet, Miss ? » tenta Dumbledore pour lancer la conversation.

Lihin s'en rendit parfaitement compte, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse la conversation, elle voulait qu'il en vienne au fait, qu'il lui présente le fonctionnement de l'école, qu'on lui donne des livres, des robes, de quoi travailler. Alors elle lui répondit d'un ton qui ne voulait pas la conversation facile.

« Rapide »

Elle sentit le directeur la regarder par-dessus ses petites lunettes en demi-lune, elle n'en avait cure. C'est lui qui l'a mise en retard, lui qui la fait débarquer grotesquement devant des centaines d'élèves, lui qui la fait prendre un portoloin dont chacun sait que l'usage est très désagréable. Et il lui demande comment s'est passé son trajet ! Qui était donc le grand sorcier qui pouvait faire face à Voldemort ? Pour l'instant, Lihin ne voyait qu'un directeur d'école qui ne savait pas très bien s'occuper d'une nouvelle élève.

« Entrez » dit Dumbledore.

Ce qui eu comme réaction de faire sursauter la jeune fille. Personne n'avait frappé à la porte pourtant. Puis elle entendit la poignée s'abaisser, elle se retourna pour voir qui arrivait dans le bureau.

« Nous n'attendions plus que vous, chers professeurs » dévoila le directeur d'une voix posée.

Lihin se sentit bête, Dumbledore voulait lui faire la conversation en attendant que les professeurs arrivent. Ce n'est pas qu'elle croyait qu'il allait la retenir longtemps avant d'énoncer les points essentiels, mais elle le soupçonnait presque.

Elle vit que Dumbledore s'était levé pour les accueillir. La jeune fille se mit alors debout précipitamment devant quatre professeurs de Poudlard et le sorcier reconnu comme étant le plus puissant de ce siècle.

_Merlin… Timidité, éloigne-toi au lieu de me prendre dans tes bras._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dumbledore avait disposé six sièges en cercle et chacun avait pris place. Lihin ne savait où se mettre, elle restait aussi fermée que possible et pensa réussir à ne pas montrer son malaise face à ses nouveaux professeurs. Pourquoi fallait-il tout ce remue-ménage pour une nouvelle arrivante ? Etait-il nécessaire que toutes les personnes importantes de Poudlard soient réunies ici seulement pour son arrivée ? Mais Dumbledore savait mettre les gens à l'aise, il fit apparaitre une petite table de salon avec du thé et des bonbons jaunes. D'un coup de baguette il servit le thé à chacun et Lihin attrapa sa tasse bien chaude ainsi qu'un bonbon que le directeur lui tendait en souriant. Elle s'aperçu qu'aucune des autres personnes présente n'en prit, elles avaient refusé poliment.

« Bien, commençons. Voici Lihin Slast qui débute une septième année avec nous. Lihin, je vous présente les quatre directeurs des maisons de Poudlard. »

La jeune fille parcourue des yeux les personnes qui lui était présenté. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'homme noir à la voix si grave qui avait fait taire entièrement la grande salle. Vu de près, elle le trouvait vraiment intimidant.

« Voici le Professeur Rogue, fit Dumbledore en le désignant de la main. Il est directeur de la maison des Serpentard et professeur de potion ».

L'homme noir la regardait sans un signe de tête ou un mot pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« A sa gauche, je vous présente le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison des Serdaigle et professeur de sortilèges. » continua Dumbledore sans se soucier de l'absence de réaction du professeur Rogue.

Lihin détourna alors les yeux de ce dernier et remarqua un tout petit professeur avec de grandes chaussures. Elle le trouvait ridicule. Jusque dans son nom il l'était : Flitwick.

« Bienvenue Miss Slast » fit ce dernier en se levant pour aller lui serrer la main.

« Merci, professeur » répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il était peut être ridicule, mais il lui semblait être le plus sympathique des professeurs pour l'instant. Elle le regarda se rassoir et tourna la tête lorsqu'elle vit la main de Dumbledore lui désigner la personne à sa gauche. C'était une dame assez ronde et habillée de vert qui lui fit un petit signe de main en guise de bienvenue. Elle avait un visage violet… comment dire ? C'était violet, et au milieu il y avait un petit sourire.

« Voici la directrice de la maison des Poufsouffle, professeur de botanique, madame Chourave, reprit le directeur. Et enfin, je vous présente le professeur Macgonagall, termina-t-il en désignant la femme assise à gauche de Lihin. Directeur de la maison des Griffondor et est également professeur de métamorphose. »

« Bonjour Miss Slast » dit cette dernière à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle en la regardant.

_ A-t-elle toujours les lèvres aussi pincées ?_ Cette femme était impressionnante elle aussi. Droite comme un i, des traits durs, elle semblait en avoir vu des choses dans sa vie.

« Bien, nous allons à présent déterminer votre maison » annonça Dumbledore à Lihin. « Severus, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'attraper le choixpeau qui se trouve juste derrière vous, s'il vous plait. »

Lihin vit l'homme noir se lever et prendre un vieux tissu poussiéreux, posé en haut d'une bibliothèque. L'homme se tourna vers la jeune fille pour lui tendre froidement l'objet. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage pour voir si cette froideur n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Le regard austère qu'il avait vers elle lui révéla que non. Lihin s'étonna de cette attitude distante, cet homme avait quelque chose d'insolite, toute sa façon d'être le disait. Mais elle eu pris soin de ne pas montrer son étonnement. Elle attrapa l'infâme « choixpeau » se demandant toujours qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être.

« Mmmhh… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Et il s'avéra que c'était un chapeau qui parle. Lihin sursauta de surprise. Les professeurs eurent un petit rire discret, sauf l'homme en noir et la dame sévère. Cette dernière lui prit le choixpeau et l'installa doucement sur la tête de Lihin. La jeune fille resta immobile, elle attendait de voir se qu'il se passait, elle sentit le chapeau bouger sur sa tête, elle voyait sa couronne onduler autour de sa tête. Lihin fit la grimace, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il fouillait dans sa tête, qu'il pénétrait ses pensées. Il faisait du bruit, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir cette chose là ? Elle ne posa pas la question, préférant garder sa langue dans sa poche pendant qu'elle y pensait.

Le choixpeau avait l'air d'être confronté à un dilemme, il poussait des soupirs, et le temps commençait à être un peu long. Lihin vit les professeurs froncer les yeux et se regarder entre eux. Quelque chose semblait ne pas se dérouler comme prévu. Elle regarda le renommé directeur qui fixait le chapeau d'un œil brillant, mais qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'il en pensait.

« C'est drôlement long, Albus » constata finalement Flitwick.

L'intéressé se tourna alors vers lui et fit un geste négatif de la tête, signe qu'il ne savait rien. Il se retourna vers Lihin demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ne sachant que dire, la jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien

« C'est difficile, elle ne correspond à aucun des critères des maisons » annonça le chapeau en lui coupant son élan.

Elle avait oublié pendant quelques instants qu'elle avait un chapeau vraiment bizarre sur la tête, notamment qu'il avait le don de parole. Et en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire elle poussa un petit soupir. _C'est bien ma veine._ Lihin ne voulait pas rester longtemps ici. _Vite qu'il me choisisse une maison, n'importe laquelle fera l'affaire_.

« Ne sois pas si impatiente jeune fille » clama le choixpeau. « Mmhh… N'importe laquelle te satisferait, en es-tu sûre ? »

Lihin baissa la tête lorsqu'elle constata que son couvre chef pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Elle s'efforça à ne penser à rien, juste à _oui._

« Comment ça elle ne correspond à aucun des critères ? Que cela veut-il dire, Albus ? » s'inquiéta Macgonagall.

Dumbledore ne su que répondre, pour toute réponse il se tourna de nouveau vers le choixpeau. Ce dernier prit le temps de réfléchir encore quelques secondes avant de répondre au professeur de métamorphose.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est en raison de l'âge de l'enfant » commença le choixpeau.

Lihin se ratatina, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on la compare encore à un enfant à son âge, elle voulait qu'on la voit plus grande.

« En temps normal, » continua-t-il « ils n'ont que onze ans lors du choix des maisons, leur esprit est beaucoup plus simple à analyser que celui d'un enfant de dix-sept ans. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne détient aucun des critères, au contraire, elle les détient tous, comme chacun de vous. Cependant, il n'y en a pas un qui ressort plus que l'autre, son esprit lui-même ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut. Typique des adolescents. »

Lihin aurait bien mis ce chapeau ridicule dans une broyeuse, il se permettait de dire des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle espérait qu'il trouva vite une maison dans laquelle la mettre. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation.

« Je propose » reprit le choixpeau « que vous choisissez vous-même la maison dans laquelle elle sera cette année, je ne peux déterminer sa place puisqu'elle-même n'en désire aucune en particulier. »

_On n'est pas arrivé_. _Pourquoi on ne tirait pas ça à la courte paille ? Et ce chapeau, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas choisir une maison pour elle ?_

« Simplement parce que je ne connais pas le hasard, Miss Slast. Je suis un esprit fonctionnel qui n'obéit qu'à ce qu'il lit, » répondit le choixpeau à sa pensée.

Lihin cru qu'elle allait le mordre, elle repensa à la broyeuse. Ce n'était définitivement pas suffisant de le jeter dedans... Elle pensa d'abord à lui découper les bords en triangle, puis passer un filer d'acide bien puissant sur la couronne, arracher violemment les bandeaux qui lui tombaient sur le côté de la tête. Puis enfin le jeter dans la broyeuse après lui avoir passé un coup de plumeau.

« Je te serai gré d'arrêter de penser à ses choses là. »

_Je vais le tuer. _Lihin s'empara du choixpeau avec énervement pour qu'il ne puisse plus savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, elle le posa sur ses genoux brutalement sous les regards attentifs des personnes présentes.

« Maintenant je vois deux maisons en particulier qui pourraient te convenir, celle de Serpentard et de Griffondor de part ton caractère exécrable et pour… Que… que fais-tu ? »

Lihin avait prit le choixpeau par la pointe et était en train de l'étirer. Elle regarda l'immonde objet une dernière fois et l'aplatit d'un coup avec sa paume et laissa cette dernière appuyée dessus pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'exprimer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit cinq paires d'yeux fixés sur le chapeau aplati dont les bords remuaient faiblement. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller devant des personnes de si haute importance ? Elle rebaissa les yeux.

« Veuillez m'excuser, professeurs… »

Dumbledore souriait, il lui prit le choixpeau et le tendit au professeur noir pour qu'il le repose à sa place. Ce dernier lui redonna sa forme originelle en jetant un regard noir à l'adolescente et le reposa sur l'étagère en prenant soin de le cacher derrière une petite pile de livre.

« Au moins, nous savons à présent que vous serez bien à Serpentard et à Griffondor » reprit calmement Dumbledor plus pour lui-même que pour Lihin. « N'avez-vous aucune préférence ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. La jeune fille posa son regard sur le vieil homme puis sur Macgonagall.

« On m'a parlé de Griffondor déjà… »

« C'est à nous de choisir Albus » coupa la même voix grave du déjeuné. « Dès qu'on leur donne la possibilité de choisir, ils vont directement chez ces Griffondor tête baissée. »

Lihin s'osa rien dire devant les mots du professeur. Elle n'allait pas dire que Griffondor était son choix,… Elle voulait juste demander s'ils avaient bien une trop grande confiance en eux. Elle resta donc muette ayant obtenue sa réponse, même si elle ne s'y était pas attendue de cette manière.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en regardant ses genoux, si on commençait déjà à lui couper la parole et à la juger sans qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer sa pensée, c'était un très mauvais commencement. _On n'est pas arrivé. _Lihin se fit plus petite sur son siège, si ce n'était pas ce professeur là, elle aurait sans doute pu répondre de manière revêche.

Elle regarda discrètement l'heure. Le temps passait tellement lentement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur pose. Sa faim grondait dans son ventre. Elle se tourna vers le directeur Dumbledore en faisant comme si ne rien était.

« Quelle maison me conseillez-vous, Monsieur ? »

Lihin n'avait pas prévu de créer un silence pareil dans la pièce. Tous étaient tournés vers le directeur en attendant son verdict.

« Je ne peux défendre une maison pour une autre Miss Slast, mais vous devez savoir les caractéristiques propres aux deux maisons. Je vous en laisse le soin » termina Dumbledore en regardant tour à tour les directeurs de ces maisons.

« Bien. Pour Godric Griffondor, l'apprentissage devait se faire en priorité pour les plus hardis et les plus courageux des sorciers, » commença Macgonagall. « Les Griffondor montraient, à tout âge et en priorité, la vertu de leur force. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut obligatoirement être courageux pour y entrer, j'ai un parfait exemple d'un garçon qui cri devant les araignées et un autre dont le centre d'intérêt est fixé sur les plantes. »

Lihin savait déjà cela et connaissait l'étroitesse d'esprit dudit Griffondor. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Macgonagall :

« Et la plupart des Griffondor foncent tête baissée dans les problèmes, non ? » fit-elle remarquer.

Et voilà sa sale manie qui revenait. Lihin se dit qu'elle était allée trop loin, surtout devant un professeur pareil. Le professeur Macgonagall la regarda, étonnée du culot qu'avait la jeune fille, mais elle ne dit rien. C'est à ce moment là que choisi le directeur des Serpentard pour intervenir.

« Les élèves de Serpentard réfléchissent et rusent. Ils arrivent souvent à leurs fins qui sont, pour ainsi dire, ambitieuses. »

« Professeur, c'est un euphémisme, les Serpentard sont assoiffés de pouvoir et ils ne prônent que le sang pur. »

_Aïe aïe aïe… J'ai peut être fait la pire stupidité de ma vie. _Elle le savait avant de prendre la parole qu'elle aurait du se coudre la bouche, et sans anesthésiant, ça lui aurait apprit à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire ce qui lui passe part la tête. Elle se fit davantage plus petite sur sa chaise, ce professeur avait un air terrifiant.

« Je vous défend de tenir de tels propos ! » cria l'homme noir en la fusillant du regard.

Lihin eu la peur de sa vie, pendant un instant, elle cru qu'elle allait tomber raide morte sous l'intensité du regard tant il était meurtrier. Tremblait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas ni ne voulait le savoir. Elle n'osa pas quitter le professeur des yeux une seconde de peur qu'il se lève et la frappe sous la colère. Mais elle le vit se détendre imperceptiblement, puis il continua.

« Les temps ont changés depuis que Salazar Serpentard a annoncé de pareilles exigences pour sa maison. Elle accepte dorénavant chacun sans distinction de sang, vous devriez le savoir, Miss Slast. Et j'aimerai vous voir avant le dîner, que l'on règle ce différent, parler de cela ici ne rime à rien. »

Le maître des potions semblait indigné par les propos qu'elle a tenus. Jamais elle n'aurait dû ouvrir la bouche. Mais au moins, maintenant elle savait, que des deux professeurs les plus impressionnants de Poudlard, le plus terrifiant était le maître des potions.

Lihin s'était fait son avis, elle n'aimait aucune des deux maisons, l'un des fondateurs ne voulait que le pouvoir et pour cela, n'importe quel moyen était suffisant, et l'autre voulait juste que tout le monde voit son courage et sa force…

« Serdaigle ? » parvint à dire timidement la jeune fille.

« Pardon ? » demanda le professeur Flitwick.

« Dites-moi, s'il vous plait, quelles sont les caractéristiques de votre maison. »

« Le choixpeau vous a pourtant guidée vers ces deux maisons, Miss Slast, nous n'arriverons à rien si exploitons toutes les possibilités » s'éveilla enfin Dumbledore

Lihin, l'ignora, elle ne voulait pas passer son année avec n'importe qui, surtout pas avec cet homme noir, et elle répéta lentement sa question au directeur des Serdaigle.

« Et bien, c'est une maison pour les élèves sages et intelligents qui ont soif de connaissance. Pour faire court… » bâcla-t-il.

« Vous ne défendez pas vraiment votre maison » constata Lihin avec un sourire.

« C'est que j'ai de nombreux élèves à m'occuper déjà, » se justifia-t-il. « Ne croyez pas que je ne vous veux pas comme élève à Serdaigle, j'en serai enchanté, mais c'est la maison la plus chargée de Poudlard. »

Cette maison lui paraissait très bien, mais elle ne se qualifierait pas d'intelligente, encore moins d'assoiffée de connaissance, et sage… après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle pouvait être qualifiée de tout, sauf de sage.

Et ça allait durer encore longtemps cette histoire ? Lihin en avait marre, et n'avait-elle pas dit, au départ, qu'elle se fichait éperdument de la maison dans laquelle elle serait ? De toute manière, les cours étaient les mêmes, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de choisir entre un aigle et un serpent.

« Quelle est la maison qui compte le moins d'élèves, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le directeur.

« Severus, combien d'élèves as-tu ? » questionna ce dernier.

« Soixante-quinze. »

« Bien, à ce qui me semble, vous avez chacun plus d'élèves que Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lihin les vit hocher de la tête. Et voilà, elle savait dorénavant où elle allait être casée…

« Miss Lihin Slast, bienvenue chez les Serpentard » annonça Dumbledore en lui tendant à nouveau le plat de bonbons jaunes.

_…et flûte_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

La réunion était donc terminée, Lihin vit les quatre professeurs sortir du bureau du directeur. Elle se leva pour se retirer elle aussi. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, Dumbledore l'interpella :

« Miss Slast, je vous souhaite bien du courage cette année en temps que nouvelle élève à Serpentard, surtout que vous vous faites déjà remarquer de votre directeur de maison. Sachez qu'il peut être un peu… sous tension parfois. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suppose que tout se passera bien, » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci. »

Et la jeune fille sortit du bureau sans plus attendre. Elle comprenait parfaitement le sous entendu du vieil homme, autrement dit « modère tes paroles, et, s'il le faut, tourne vraiment ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler ». Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, avoir montré tant d'arrogance dès le premier jour, et, sous les yeux des personnes les plus importantes de l'école.

Lihin s'était terriblement déçue d'elle, et, elle espérait qu'à cause de cela, elle ne se muerait pas dans le silence.

Elle descendait l'escalier tournant du bureau, elle arriva en bas quand elle vit qu'on l'avait attendue._ Mince. _C'était le professeur de potion, il devait lui montrer les dortoirs des Serpentard, et régler deux-trois choses qui concernent le collège. Dès que le professeur la vit arriver, il tourna les talons sans un mot et s'avança dans un autre couloir du château. Lihin ne dit rien, elle le suivit les yeux baissés sur ses lacets. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui baissèrent leur voix au passage du professeur. Elle avait vu juste, ce professeur était terrifiant.

Elle regarda encore une fois sa montre. 13h. _J'ai chopé la maladie de la montre. _Elle avait très faim. Pourquoi la laissaient-t-ils sans manger ? Elle n'avait même pas osé demander devant tout le monde qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Et maintenant, il y a juste son directeur de maison… justement, c'était lui, c'était encore trop de monde.

13h ? Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard ! Et elle était partie à13 heures… Sa montre était-elle cassée ? N'avait-elle pas supporté le voyage en portoloin ?

Lihin releva la tête et marcha en fixant le dos devant elle. Elle discernait le mouvement de ses omoplates tandis qu'il marchait. C'était un homme qui se tenait droit, pas autant que le professeur de métamorphose, mais c'était similaire. C'était étrange de marcher derrière quelqu'un, en temps normal, elle se serait mise à côté. Mais il régnait un silence de mort entre eux, et il était si angoissant qu'elle préféra rester en retrait.

Lihin, se réveilla de ses réflexions et se trouva idiote. Elle n'avait pas regardé où est-ce qu'il la menait et maintenant, ils se trouvaient devant le portrait d'un vieil homme avec une moustache et un ventre rebondit. Il avait l'air sympathique.

« Safran soporifique »

Ce devait être le mot de passe puisque le vieux bonhomme du tableau avança sa main en faisant signe d'entrer tandis que son cadre s'ouvrait.

« Retenez-le, parla le professeur de potion, sinon vous dormirez aux pieds de la représentation de Salazar. »

Lihin hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne la voyait pas, il ne lui demanda pas si elle avait bien entendu et il entra par l'ouverture. La jeune fille s'y engouffra à sa suite, regardant finalement avec mépris ce tableau. Comment un homme d'apparence si gentille, pouvait en réalité, vouloir la ségrégation des sangs purs et sangs mêlés ? Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle reconnu les couleurs de la maison,… sa maison, dorénavant. Ces couleurs recouvraient chaque mur, c'était une véritable horreur.

« C'est atroce » grimaça-t-elle le regard fixé sur la moquette verte qui recouvrait le mur à sa droite.

Elle passa sa main dessus, c'était un vieux velours râpant, elle eu un frisson à ce toucher si désagréable. _Merde. _Elle avait déjà insulté les vieilles idées de sa maison, et elle critiquait maintenant ses couleurs. Elle se retourna pour voir la réaction de l'homme, mais elle n'en vit aucune, il se dirigeait vers une arche qui donnait accès à deux escaliers montants qui allaient dans deux directions différentes. Elle s'approcha.

« Le votre est celui de gauche » dit le professeur d'un air las. « Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de vous y rendre à cette heure de la journée. Voici votre emploi du temps » l'informa-t-il en lui tendant une feuille.

« Merci, » fit Lihin en l'attrapant, puis elle parcouru les horaires des yeux.

« Vous aurez tout le temps de voir ceci après, Slast, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous regarde l'explorer avant de passer aux choses plus importantes » lança-t-il, railleur.

« Non, désolée monsieur » dit-elle peu assurée, en pliant la feuille pour la mettre dans une de ses poches.

« Bien. Pour le règlement nous allons faire vite. Interdiction de se rendre sans autorisation dans la forêt interdite et interdiction formelle d'entrer dans les pièces fermées de Poudlard. Interdiction de sortir des dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Obligation d'assister à tous vos cours, qu'ils soient optionnels ou non. Interdiction de se rendre dans les dortoirs des garçons, » annonça son directeur de maison en levant légèrement la tête à cette dernière phrase pour désigner l'escalier de droite. « Et interdiction de se rendre dans les salles communes des autres maisons, en toute circonstance » termina-t-il en détachant les derniers mots.

Lihin se sentit reprendre son souffle à sa place. Il ne le reprit même pas alors qu'elle-même serait morte asphyxiée après cette petite tirade sans pause.

« Si vous avez des questions c'est maintenant, miss Slast »

« Il est aussi interdit de manger ? »

_Tait-toi ! _Encore gaffé. _Il va crier_, se dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Arrêtez immédiatement avec cet air suffisant Slast ! » siffla le professeur en crispant sa mâchoire. « Vous faites un début vraiment au ras du sol, et j'ai l'impression que vous aimez creusez, je me trompe ? »

« Je… »

« Non, je ne me trompe pas » la coupa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce regard n'avait pas la force de celui qu'il avait lancé dans le bureau du directeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir. Elle baissa les yeux. Pourquoi donc était-elle comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire passer pour une imbécile. Elle continua juste de fixer le sol sans vouloir reposer sa question plus convenablement.

« Suivez-moi » entendit-elle, sa voix était devenue plus basse.

Cela l'étonnait, il changeait étrangement de comportement. Elle releva sa tête, pleine d'incompréhension. Elle le suivit dehors, essayant de faire attention où il l'emmenait. Et surtout, elle faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, surtout pas le moindre petit bruit… Par crainte ? Elle savait qu'il l'emmenait se restaurer, alors était-ce plutôt en remerciement ? Ou même les deux...

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, passant par les couloirs et coupant par deux-trois salles vides. Lihin était complètement perdue dans ce château. Elle vit son directeur de maison s'arrêter devant un escalier et l'attendre. Elle s'approcha.

« En bas, se trouvent les cachots de Poudlard, le lieu des cours de potions. »

« Pourquoi choisir des cachots pour faire un cours à des jeunes ? » demanda Lihin, plus pour elle-même que pour l'homme.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était parfaitement idiot de faire cours dans des cachots à des élèves de onze à dix-sept ans. Et elle avait vu pleins de salles vides en arrivant ici.

« C'est comme ça » répondit le professeur Rogue en reprenant sa route.

Quelques courts instants plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant une porte un peu plus banale que les autres. Il y avait un peu de bruit derrière. Le professeur se tenait devant, dos à Lihin qui se pencha discrètement pour essayer de voir quelque chose, il avait la main sur la poignée mais il ne bougeait pas.

« Miss, sachez que vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici en temps normal. Les cuisines sont réservées aux elfes de maison uniquement. J'ai estimé que, pour cette fois, vous pouviez y entrer, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus sous peine de retrait de points ou retenue. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le ton était dur et n'admettait aucune réplique. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait plus clair. Il se retourna le sourcil levé en attendant la réponse. La jeune fille acquiesça puis son directeur de maison ouvrit la porte qui grinça sous le mouvement. Elle ne devait pas s'ouvrir souvent pour faire un bruit pareil. Mais il était vrai que les elfes de maisons ne se déplaçaient pas avec des portes.

Elle entra, regardant autour d'elle. La cuisine était immense, aussi bien en surface qu'en hauteur. Elle regarda le plafond, pas de magie, mais du bois. C'était des poutres emmêlées de plusieurs hauteurs. Lihin n'était pas d'un naturel voltigeur, mais là, elle avouerait bien qu'elle aurait aimé se retrouver là-haut entre ces poutres. Elle reporta son regard sur la salle, il devait bien y avoir une petite centaine d'elfes qui s'agitaient devant des marmites ou des planches à découper.

Il y avait tout ici pour former un futur cordon bleu, comme des ustensiles, des fours et des ingrédients à foison. Cette salle de Poudlard était une caserne d'Alibaba. Elle s'avança vers une table recouverte de plats à peine entamés. Les elfes les remplissaient à nouveau, ils se retrouvaient comme neufs. Lihin se retourna en entendant des voix, le professeur parlait avec un elfe à toque. Il lui expliquait la situation et lui demanda de bien vouloir lui mettre quelque chose entre les dents avant qu'on ne la retrouve morte de faim. L'elfe acquiesça et se déplaça vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que Miss désire manger ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une petite voix qu'elle reconnaissait à tous les elfes.

« Euh… » prononça-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

Elle n'en savait strictement rien, elle tourna son regard sur les plats rapidement pour avoir une idée. Tout lui donnait envie, elle aurait presque vendu son âme pour avoir un estomac capable d'avaler tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se décida tout de même pour autre chose, incapable de choisir.

« J'aimerai la spécialité du chef » demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe d'être pris au dépourvu, il sembla qu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire une telle chose, elle l'avait peut être mis dans un profond embarra s'il n'avait pas de spécialité propre. Lihin douta d'un seul coup. Cela se faisait-il de demander ça ? Elle se tourna vers le professeur, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas fait de maladresse. Son visage ne laissait rien deviner.

« Si vous n'en avez pas ce n'est pas grave ! Donnez-moi ce que vous avez sous la main, je ne vais pas en faire un plat, » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter avec un sourire.

« Non non Miss ! Vaoli a une spécialité, mais ne l'a préparé seulement que pour les siens, jamais à des sorciers. Mais si vous la voulez, Vaoli vous en sert. »

« Oui, s'il vous plait »

Lihin ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix, si c'était même comestible la nourriture d'elfe ou s'il ne lui avait proposé que par politesse. Mais dans le cas contraire elle avait aussi peur de l'offenser en refusant sa spécialité. Elle se retourna encore une fois vers son professeur, pour essayer de deviner, à la tête qu'il ferait, si elle avait fait le bon choix. Manque de bol, il n'exprimait toujours pas ses émotions, elle se heurta à un masque de neutralité. L'elfe claqua des doigts et un plat apparu dans sa main. De son autre main il désigna à la jeune fille la table qu'elle avait remarquée au départ et il lui fit apparaître aussi une chaise. L'elfe déposa le plat devant sa chaise, il lui souhaita bon appétit et partit s'occuper à autre chose.

Lihin le regarda partir et s'assit à sa place en regardant le plat. Elle redoutait mais en même temps il sentait si bon qu'elle ne se demanda pas ce qu'il y avait dedans tant son ventre grondait de mécontentement suite au mauvais traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle regarda autour de l'assiette, la souleva et regarda s'il n'y avait pas de tiroir à la table… rien, elle n'avait pas de couvert, pas de verre. Puis elle remarqua que le professeur de potion restait derrière, il ne partait pas, ni ne venait avec elle. Elle se retourna, n'osant lui lancer un regard interrogateur elle prit la parole :

« Vous allez rester là à regarder mon dos tandis que je mange, professeur ? »

Elle avait essayé de modérer son ton, à ne pas paraître agressive ni impertinente. Elle espérait qu'elle s'était assez modérée.

« Mangez Miss Slast, vous me faites perdre mon temps » entendit-elle comme réponse.

Elle serra la mâchoire et ne répondit pas. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une toute petite fille face à cet homme. Quelques secondes plus tard ce dernier vint en face d'elle en se faisant apparaître un siège.

« Vous préférez ainsi ? Que je vous regarde manger de face ? »

Lihin aurait aimé que cette phrase soit dite de manière ironique. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle était d'une froideur polaire. Alors elle l'ignora et pinça les lèvres pendant qu'elle sortait sa baguette pour transformer deux oranges en couverts. Elle ne lui demanda pas s'il voulait quelque chose, elle n'engagea pas non plus la conversation. C'était impensable.

Malgré tout Lihin se décida à porter la fourchette dans sa bouche, troublée de l'attitude du professeur.

A sa grande joie, la spécialité de l'elfe était un régal, elle prit son repas tandis que le professeur s'était levé pour jeter un coup d'œil aux chaudrons et aux différentes herbes des cuisines. Il semblait détailler tout ce qu'il y avait. Elle le regardait marcher dans la cuisine, elle pensait qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Mais il revint s'asseoir en face d'elle, immobile. C'était très désagréable.

« Peut être préférerez-vous partir ? » lui demanda-t-elle timidement pour qu'elle puisse terminer son repas sans qu'il n'ait à l'attendre.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » interrogea l'intéressé en levant un sourcil d'attention.

« Vous ne faites aucune conversation, à part pour me dire de manger et que je vous fais perdre votre temps. Et puis vous restez là à me regarder pendant que je mange ce qui est très pénible, » répliqua Lihin.

_Oups_. Là elle avait deviné qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre… encore une fois.

« Ce n'est pas mon attitude qui est la plus pénible mais votre ton. Et que ce soit clair, si je ne commence pas dès maintenant à vous enlever des points pour votre maison, c'est bien parce que cela m'est interdit avant demain, sinon vous pouvez être sûre que vous seriez en dessous de la barre de zéro » reprit-il, cinglant.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire gagner une maison pareille ? Je me fiche de la coupe des maisons. Je ne gagnerai rien à jouer à l'élève modèle, » lança Lihin.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison » annonça le professeur de but en blanc.

Lihin fut étonnée mais elle était lancée et il ne l'arrêtait pas dans ses propos, alors elle reprit.

« Cette coupe des maisons ne sert à rien d'autre que de faire rivaliser les maisons entre elles. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'elles ne s'entendent pas. On en entend parler jusqu'à Beauxbâtons… »

« Oui miss, vous avez raison, terminez votre repas »

Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle sentait qu'elle se ridiculisée à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole en sa présence, autrement dit, tout le temps jusqu'à présent. Mais à ce moment ci, cette parole était totalement délibérée de la part de son directeur de maison.

Lihin était véritablement contrariée, elle avait honte. Elle savait que le manque de respect aberrant était de la part de son professeur. Mais face à lui, elle se sentait misérable Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole ; elle n'avait plus le moral de se faire remettre à sa place de manière si brutale.

Elle termina son repas et se leva. Il fit de même et partirent. Le professeur ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort et l'accompagna dehors en lui rappelant les heures de l'établissement et il la laissa dans la cour, lui disant qu'il avait à faire.

Alors Lihin s'assit sur une pierre blanche et regarda sa belle montre tristement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Lihin avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à l'extérieur, seule. Elle avait vu quelques élèves se promener en groupe près du lac. Elle n'était pas allez les aborder, ni l'inverse d'ailleurs.

Elle s'était mise à penser là, allongée sur l'herbe non tondue du grand parc de Poudlard. Elle reprendrait les cours demain, avec les Serpantard et sans affaires scolaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être une touriste dans une école. Lihin n'était pas à l'aise dans ce nouvel univers.

Le parc commençait à se vider lorsque qu'elle se réveilla de ses songes. Elle regarda sa montre, en effet,… elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était cassée. Mais si les élèves commençaient à rentrer au château, c'est que l'heure du dîner devait approcher. Elle s'étira et se mit en position assise, les genoux entre les coudes. C'était beau Poudlard, frais et apaisant lorsqu'on est seul dans cette immensité. Lihin eu un frisson à cette pensée, oui, elle était toute petite, comparé à tout cela. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer la suite.

Cela lui fit penser à quelque chose, alors elle sortit de sa poche ce que Rogue lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Son emploi du temps. Demain, elle commencerait avec de la métamorphose, avec la femme sévère. Lihin ne se rappelait déjà plus de son nom. Qu'importe. Elle parcouru des yeux le reste de son emploi du temps, il s'avéra que les Serpentard avaient tout le temps cours avec les Griffondor. Les deux maisons qui se détestaient le plus… quelle coïncidence. Il y avait décidemment des choses qui n'allaient pas dans cette école. C'était incohérent pour la plus renommée du monde sorcier.

Perdue dans ces critiques, Lihin n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher derrière elle.

« Je vous avais dit que je voulais vous voir avant le repas, Miss Slast » annonça une voix grave.

Cette voix qui eu le don de la faire sursauter continua :

« J'ai oublié de vous en parler tout à l'heure quand nous avions le temps. C'est à propos de votre intervention dans le bureau du directeur tout à l'heure… Vous rappelez-vous ? »

Lihin se rappelait très bien ce qu'elle avait dit : _ils ne prônent que le sang pur. _Cette phrase qui avait fait réagir le professeur au quart de tour. Jamais Lihin ne se serait douté de la portée de sa pensée. Mais n'était-ce pas la réputation des Serpentard ? C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours entendu dire d'eux. Mais elle avait parlé trop vite, comme à son habitude, et, c'est pour cette raison que cette fois, elle prit son temps pour répondre. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que la situation tourne au vinaigre, surtout avec ce professeur qui semblait avoir le dernier mot à chaque fois. Il semblait à-même de pouvoir lui jeter des sorts de mort ou de torture pour qu'il garde le dessus. Lihin préférait dire amen à tout ce qu'il disait plutôt que tirer des conséquences désastreuses à des mauvaises paroles.

« Je me rappelle » souffla-t-elle en se retournant doucement pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Elle était nettement en position d'infériorité. Le professeur se tenait debout, ses grandes robes noires le recouvrant des pieds à la tête, et elle était toujours assise, face à lui, dans ses habits moldus. Comme cet après midi, lorsqu'il avait ignorée, elle se sentit pitoyable face à la présence qu'il dégageait, aussi malsaine soit-elle.

« Il faut vraiment mettre ceci au clair, Miss. Depuis quelques années, Serpentard accueille tout le monde correspondant aux critères de la maison, qu'importe leur rang ou leur sang. Ne croyez pas que vous serez mal accueillie car vous avez un de vos parents moldu. Entendu ? »

Lihin, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant qu'il parlait. Elle avait tendu l'oreille, s'attendant à se faire remonter les bretelles. Mais cela ne s'était pas produit. Lihin, s'attendait tellement à voir son visage crispé de colère, ou son regard noir, déjà légendaire pour elle, refaire surface, qu'elle avait presque savouré ce moment où il s'était adressé à elle comme à une élève. Son visage blanc ne s'était pas contracté, elle n'avait pas aperçu toutes ses dents comme lorsqu'il crie, et son regard n'était pas envenimé. Même si ce dernier restait noir, il paraissait abyssal et envoûtant. En résumé, Lihin n'avait pas écouté les dernières paroles de son directeur de maison. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris que Serpentard ne jugeait pas les sorciers par leur sang. Elle avait envie de lui dire « _et mon œil, tu l'as vu ?_ », mais elle se contenta de partir :

« Excusez-moi,… je dois y allez. »

« Si c'est pour ne pas être en retard, vous pouvez toujours courir, vous le serez. » répondit-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

Voilà son air familier qui reprenait le dessus. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas que l'on change de sujet de conversation à sa place ? De plus, c'était lui qui venait la mettre en retard, pour son premier repas à Poudlard. Cette école et ces professeurs semblaient lui en vouloir. Lihin se sentait terriblement rejetée de son ancienne école, si la nouvelle s'y mettait aussi, elle ne saurait que faire.

Elle ne répondit pas à la remarque, elle avait déjà le dos tourné, et, sans le regarder, elle commença à courir.

Elle partie sans attendre un mot de plus, de toute façon, pourquoi y en aurait-il ? La jeune fille avait les lèvres pincées pour empêcher ses yeux de briller. Elle n'allait pas être acceptée, surtout à Serpentard, elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi le professeur lui avait parlé si… normalement.

Essayait-elle de se convaincre que personne ne l'aimait ? Voulait-elle être triste ? Qu'on la remarque ? Ces pensées eurent le don de lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière le premier arbre qu'elle vit. Elle se l'était dit. Elle se l'était juré. Elle ne pleurerait plus pour quelques mièvreries d'adolescente.

Elle avait honte, même s'il n'y avait personne qui était présent, donc personne qui ne la regardait, elle avait préféré se mettre dans le creux de l'arbre qui se trouvait là. Le temps que son élan d'angoisses s'en aille. Lihin avait la respiration qui augmentait rapidement, il fallait qu'elle se calme, sinon elle risquait encore de faire une crise, et il en était hors de question ici. Voyant que le malaise ne passait pas, elle s'assit, les genoux entre ses coudes en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Mais ses pleures ne le lâchaient pas.

Un courant d'air frais lui ébouriffa les cheveux, seul en cette saison chaude. Elle pu respirer un grand coup, comme si ce courant d'air était empli d'oxygène. Ses secousses cessèrent rapidement. La jeune fille regarda sa montre, ce geste l'énerva d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle ne marchait plus depuis son arrivée ici. Et c'est avec consternation qu'elle constata à quel point rien ne se déroulait normalement depuis ce jour là. Alors elle se releva, aussi naturellement qu'elle puisse le faire et alla dans la grande salle en marchant, de toute manière, courir n'aurait servit à rien à l'heure qu'il était.

Lihin entra par la grande porte, qui avec la chance qu'elle avait aurait pu être fermée, mais non. Ce qui lui permi d'entrer sans trop se faire remarquer. La disposition était la même qu'à son arrivée, quelques heures plus tôt, avec des élèves bruyants et des professeurs qui surveillaient les dits-élèves ou discutaient calmement entre eux. Et dans cette table, elle vit s'assoir l'homme habillé de robes noires, qui s'installait en s'excusant de son retard à l'homme assit à ses côtés, le fabuleux grandissime Dumbledore… La jeune fille s'assit à la première place qu'elle vit. Ce n'était sûrement pas la table des Serpentard puisqu'elle semblait être plus chargée que d'autres tables. Elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi sa maison.

Elle se servit un peu à manger, dont une viande qui ressemblait à du canard, et un accompagnement de légumes. Après une ou deux bouchées, Lihin n'avait déjà plus faim et massacrait les haricots verts pour leur enlever leurs petites graines et ainsi les disposer distraitement en file indienne sur sa viande. Ce n'était pas très passionnant, mais mine de rien cela lui faisait passer le temps.

« Tu es étrange » constata une voix féminine à côté d'elle.

Lihin ne releva pas la tête, mais ne fit pas mine de l'ignorer non plus.

« Je suis comme je suis, je suis faite comme ça » chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse, plus pour elle-même, que pour sa voisine.

« Quand j'ai envie de rire, oui je ris aux éclats, continua cette dernière. J'aime celui qui m'aime, est-ce ma faute à moi, si ce n'est pas le même, que j'aime chaque fois. Je suis comme je suis, je suis faite comme ça… »

Lihin releva la tête vers elle, bouche bée. Elle connaissait Jacques Prévert, le poète des moldus, et mieux, elle lui avait récité un de ses poèmes.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle récitait les premiers vers d'un poème quand elle chuchotait cela. Elle le récitait de temps à autre, et personne ne trouvait rien à lui répondre lorsqu'elle disait ça. Alors Lihin s'était contentée de cette réponse, et elle ne savait si elle voulait ou non que quelqu'un repère le poème. Mais cette fois-ci, quand elle entendit la suite, elle s'avoua à quel point cela était satisfaisant. Elle dévisagea la fille. Elle était blonde, les yeux extrêmement clairs et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu me regardes fixement » constata la jeune fille, ne lâchant pas non plus son regard sur elle.

« Excuse-moi. »

Lihin était littéralement sous le charme de cette personne. Un visage si pâle, si énigmatique que ça en devenait attractif.

« Tu es d'origine moldue ? » demanda subitement Lihin.

« Non »

La réponse était douce et souriante. Cette fille était intrigante.

« Cette table appartient à quelle maison ? » continua–t-elle.

« On est à Serdaigle. Tu n'es pas dans cette maison, Lihin Slast ? »

Elle fut un peu surprise qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Et en effet, elle n'était pas dans cette maison. Elle était avec les verts. Elle tourna la tête sans réfléchir pour regarder son directeur de maison.

« Non, on m'a mise à Serpentard cet après midi, car il y avait moins d'élèves là bas, répondit la jeune fille avec nonchalance en continuant de fixer le professeur.

Celui-ci tourna d'ailleurs son regard vers elle. C'était un regard étonné. Presque agréable sur ce visage aux nombreux traits. Mais le regard se durcit bien vite, et elle le vit s'adresser, les lèvres pincées, au directeur de l'école qui tourna à son tour la tête vers elle. Lihin décrocha ses yeux de la table des professeurs en faisant comme si ne rien était.

« Quelle est leur table, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation à sa voisine.

« Contre le mur en face. Il y a les couleurs de chaque maison sur les draps en haut. » fit-elle en désignant celui de sa table en levant les yeux.

Sa voix était tellement douce, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Et le sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Lihin s'aperçu qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Elle le lui demanda.

« Luna Lovegood »

Un nom qui lui allait étrangement bien, mélodique et fou. Lihin l'aimait déjà.

« Enchantée, Luna »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Quand les professeurs commencèrent à se lever, les élèves firent de même. Lihin était dans le tas, elle se mêla à la foule de petits sorciers. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et s'écarta du troupeau, quittant ainsi sa nouvelle connaissance.

Si elle avait bien compris, c'était l'heure de se rendre dans les différentes salles communes. Elle suivit du regard les Serpentard qui suivaient un préfet blond sur un escalier qui bougeait tout seul. Lihin suivit l'escalier du regard, elle le vit s'arrêter à un étage et les Serpentard continuèrent dans un couloir.

Vite Lihin regarda les escaliers, lesquels elle pouvait prendre d'où elle était et ceux qui pivotaient vers l'étage visé. Ce n'était pas évident. Elle sauta dans un escalier qui lui semblait être le bon, mais qui, juste avant l'arrivée fit demi tour. Elle essaya encore une fois avec un autre, mais ce n'était pas le bon étage. Malgré la lenteur des escaliers, il semblait qu'ils s'étaient ligués contre elle pour ne jamais atteindre l'étage qu'elle souhaitait. Les élèves étaient partis maintenant, elle ne voyait plus personne.

« Arrange-toi pour ne pas être seule dans les escaliers Miss… »

Lihin se retourna et reconnu le préfet blond de sa maison. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais lui, semblait chercher le sien.

« …Slast, »termina-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce sont les escaliers de Dumbledore, va lui demander toi-même pourquoi ils n'en font qu'à leur tête » lui répondit-il comme s'il lui était supérieur.

Lihin n'apprécia pas vraiment le ton qu'il avait employé et elle lui demanda qui il était.

« Préfet en Chef, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Drago Malefoy. »

Si elle avait osé, Lihin l'aurait sûrement regardé de façon méprisable. Cette manière qu'il avait de s'adresser à quelqu'un était insupportable. Il y avait un air aristocratique dans sa voix, un air qui donne envie de le remettre à sa place.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle de manière la plus neutre possible.

Car si elle avait bien suivit, après être entré dans la salle commune, on ne doit plus y sortir jusqu'au petit matin. Le couvre-feu devait déjà être dépassé. Elle regarda sa montre et relaissa tomber son poigné quand elle se rappela qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus.

« On m'a dit que qu'une nouvelle s'était égarée dans les escaliers » continua-t-il.

Il semblait avoir remarqué que la jeune fille en face de lui ne supportait pas son ton. Et il l'utilisait davantage.

« C'est faux… Je sais que c'est par là, fit-elle en désignant le couloir inaccessible. Qui t'as dis ça ? »

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de lui dire « Tout faux, notre salle commune est par là » dit-il en lui montrant un couloir opposé.

« Je vous ai vu entrer dans ce couloir ! » réaffirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

« Peut-être n'as-tu pas les yeux en face des trous, Slast » la provoqua-t-il.

La jeune fille se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux ne pas répondre. Elle garda alors la réplique dans sa gorge et approuva.

« Peut-être… ».

Il passa alors devant elle pour montrer le chemin qui se trouvait être à l'opposé du fameux couloir. Une question en tête et ne sachant si elle devait l'appeler par son nom ou son prénom elle se contenta de manifester sa présence.

« Hum… C'est qui "on" ? ».

« Quoi ? » dit-il sans comprendre.

« Tu as dis il y a deux minutes "on m'a dit qu'une nouvelle s'était égarée dans les escaliers" » répéta-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est un professeur. »

A ces paroles, un homme habillé de noir s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Dis, en tant que préfet, quel rôle as-tu ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde ? répondit-il comme s'il était dans une bataille verbale, puis il se reprit. J'ai la charge des plus petits, autrement dit, des six premières années. J'ai des tours de garde à faire après le couvre feu et je fais aussi rôle d'intermédiaire entre profs, élèves et directeur si cela est nécessaire. Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? » termina-t-il en reprenant son ton d'enfant gâté.

« Sans doute. Pourquoi est-ce toi le préfet ? »

« Parce que l'on m'a choisit. »

« Qui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Les professeurs ou le directeur ! Je corresponds sans doute au profil d'un préfet. C'est pour ça ! Arrête avec tes questions ! »

Le préfet blond avait l'air en colère, même irrité par ces questions. On aurait dit un mini-Rogue, sauf que le mini n'était vraiment pas de taille face au vrai. Lihin n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« Je veux comprendre un peu comment ça fonctionne. Surtout à Serpentard. Comment est-ce par rapport aux autres maisons ? »

Le jeune préfet fit d'abord la moue, il souffla un coup et dit que c'était à peut près pareil dans toutes les maisons mais que celle-ci était la meilleure car elle permettait aux élèves de mieux s'élever.

« Mais au niveau des pensées les Serpentard ne sont-ils pas un peu moins ouverts d'esprit ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, reprit-elle précipitamment, je veux dire, les plus jeunes, n'acceptent-ils pas mal la présence de nés-moldus dans leur maison ? »

« Il n'y a pas de nés-moldus à Serpentard, jamais cette maison ne sera faite pour ceux-là. » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence que tous savaient et personne ne niait.

Le cœur le Lihin rata un battement. Il l'avait dit avec un tel détachement que cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Que racontait donc Rogue ? Il avait pourtant l'air sincère derrière ses attaques…

« Les sang-de-bourbe nous pompent l'air, il y en a de plus en plus à Poudlard. Heureusement que c'est la dernière année que je passe ici, » continua-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à l'un d'eux.

Il avançait dans les couloirs, tournait à droit, parfois à gauche, Lihin ne savait plus. Elle le suivait, les yeux fixant un point devant elle pour ne pas que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle ne lui fera pas remarquer que ces parents sont… humains. Le mot moldu ne sonnait que péjorativement à ses oreilles. Elle ne lui dira pas qu'elle en côtoie depuis qu'elle est enfant, ni qu'elle a aimé l'un deux. Elle ne lui dira pas que toute sa famille est humaine, du moins, pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle irait se coucher pour simplement attendre le lendemain sa première heure de cours.

Sans dire plus de mots, elle monta dans sa chambre dès qu'il l'eut raccompagnée. Elle se faufila en silence dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard qui jacassaient sur un sujet que Lihin n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Les filles la regardèrent bizarrement, l'une d'elle lui montra le lit qu'elle occuperait cette année. Génial, se dit-elle, elles m'ont laissé la place dans le coin isolé. Le jeune fille prit son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain commune. Elle n'aimait pas montrer son corps. Elle avait son franc parler, oui, mais elle était malgré tout pudique. Elle ne trouvait pas son corps spécialement hideux, elle était plutôt bien proportionnée, mais elle ne voulait pas que d'autres le voient.

Une fois changée, elle mit ses affaires sales dans un sac que les elfes de maison récupèreraient dans deux jours et alla tout droit dans son lit. Elle dit bonne nuit à ses nouvelles camarades de chambre pour leur faire baisser d'un ton la conversation. Cela marcha très bien et elle ferma les yeux en se promettant d'écrire à son père le lendemain.

Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'impression d'être une « fille à papa » en le tenant au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il était seul et elle était seule, du moins pour l'instant, et, envoyer des nouvelles au seul membre de la famille qu'il lui reste est un minimum à faire.

Les autres élèves ne font presque jamais cela. Elle aime son père sans doute autant qu'eux aiment leurs parents, sauf qu'elle, elle s'en rend compte pour en avoir perdu un. D'ailleurs, elle allait en faire deux des lettres. Une pour son père et une pour sa mère…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le lendemain matin, Lihin se réveilla souffrant de nombreuses courbatures. Elle a dû encore s'agiter cette nuit, elle avait de nombreux cauchemar en tête et des larmes séchées sur ses tempes. Elle se refusait à admettre qu'elle avait pleuré, ses larmes s'échappaient sans qu'elles soient sous son contrôle.

Elle colla son nez à la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de son lit et regarda la vitre en louchant. C'était sale, il y avait des traces de doigts auxquelles venait s'ajouter celle de son nez à cet instant. Elle devait être ridicule comme ça. Mais il y avait un silence régnant, signe que toutes les filles de Serpentard sont endormies. Son regard se fit plus lointain et elle vit l'extérieur d'en haut pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. C'était grand, de l'herbe, un grand lac, et encore de l'herbe, et une forêt sur le côté. Lihin sourit idiotement en pensant que c'était beau « n'empêche ».

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, elle eut envie d'y retourner en bas, dans le calme du jour qui se lève et la fraîcheur qui caractérise si bien les matinées d'été. Elle tira le rideau de son lit pour s'habiller, elle mit des vêtements moldus et descendit discrètement après avoir attrapé son sac. Elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller quelqu'un. Elle tenait au calme pour son premier matin à Poudlard. Elle tenait au silence pour le premier matin sans son père depuis le drame.

Elle passa devant la grande salle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, il n'y avait presque personne. Lihin ne s'en étonna pas, il devait être très tôt, même pour une journée de cours. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et marcha, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir un peu à sa situation. Elle se rappela avoir pleuré le jour précédent, à cause du professeur Rogue, et elle se dit que finalement elle n'aurait pas du se laisser aller ainsi, ce n'était pas important ce qu'il disait. Ce n'est vraiment pas important ce que dit le maître des potions…

Puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Malefoy, ce crétin. Elle se retrouvait donc dans une maison qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Lihin savait que ceux de sa maison allaient découvrir sa nature « humaine », rien qu'à ses vêtements. Ses photos ne bougent pas, elle n'a que des livres d'écrivains non sorciers dans son sac, rien de ce qu'elle détient n'est sorcier. Mis à part sa baguette.

Mais qui a dit que tous les Serpentard étaient comme ça ? Peut être que Malefoy est le seul, les filles de sa chambre allaient sans doute l'accepter…

A moitié rassurée, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et enfouit sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un bloc note et un stylo. Elle n'a jamais aimé écrire avec une plume. Du point de vue pratique, on a vu mieux. Et puis, en temps normal, elle se serait servie d'un parchemin, c'est un support beaucoup plus beau pour écrire des lettres. Mais faute de matériel scolaire elle fait avec les moyens du bord. Et elle commença à écrire pour son père. Elle lui écrivit que tout se passait bien pour le moment, qu'elle allait commencer les cours dans la matinée avec une prof qu'elle espérait moins tyrannique que celle qu'elle avait eu les précédentes années. Elle lui écrivit aussi qu'elle lui enverrait d'autres lettres et qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

Rien que des banalités en somme. Regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçu une fois encore qu'elle n'avait pas l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle se réfère aux horloges de la grande salle et des salles communes. Pas pratique. Elle devra demander à quelqu'un où l'on peut réparer une montre. Elle se leva et pressa le pas pour entrer dans la grande salle, elle vit quelques élèves en sortir et s'écarter discrètement pour laisser sortir les professeurs de potion et de métamorphose qui marchaient côte à côte en silence. Ils virent tous deux Lihin qui entrait. Cette dernière les suivit du regard, c'était deux figures qui en imposaient. Ils marchaient se tenant droits, le pas rapide, presque effrayant. Mais Lihin ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était deux personnes avec un charme inné, ils avaient une élégance dans leur façon de marcher, de se tenir, jusque dans leur façon de parler, même si l'une semblait plus stricte et l'autre plus cassant. Lihin eut alors de l'estime pour le professeur de métamorphose et juste un brin pour celui de potion. Elle l'avait encore ce dernier dans le collimateur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas admettre la prestance qu'il avait.

Elle les regarda s'enfoncer dans un couloir puis elle alla regarder l'horloge de la grande salle. Elle avait encore une demi-heure devant elle. Les élèves arrivèrent plus nombreux pour le petit déjeuné. Elle alla à la table des Serpentard prendre un jus d'orange. Le jus de citrouille lui a toujours fait horreur. Disons qu'étant gamine, elle n'a jamais bu du jus de citrouille, aucun moldu n'en boit. Elle se servit un verre et sortit discrètement avec pour rejoindre ses dortoirs. Elle a su retrouver la route plus tôt dans la matinée, elle l'a bien gardé en mémoire. La jeune fille sait qu'il doit certainement y avoir un chemin plus court pour atteindre « l'espace Serpentard », mais au risque de se perdre encore, elle prit le chemin le plus sûr.

Son verre à la main, elle monta les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne et nettoya le verre pour mettre sa brosse à dent à l'intérieur. Elle se fit une rapide toilette, elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval stricte et sortit. Dans le dortoir, il y avait une fille qui dormait encore. Il devait rester un quart d'heure avant le court de métamorphose et personne n'était venu pour la réveiller. Hésitante, Lihin s'avança vers elle. Elle ne connait pas son nom et ne lui avait jamais parlé. Peut être que c'était un peu déplacé… Mais Lihin posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua doucement en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle allait être en retard. La jeune fille se retourna et ouvrit les yeux en lui demandant l'heure. Lihin répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas mais qu'il devait sans doute lui rester dix à quinze minutes avant le prochain court.

« Ah ! Mais j'ai largement le temps ! » lui répondit la fille allongée avec un sourire idiot de celui qui peut dormir encore quelques minutes de plus.

Lihin se redressa interdite. Elle fixa durant une dizaine de secondes celle qui s'était rendormie avec un sourcil levé et elle se retourna pour descendre et aller devant sa salle. Si elle avait été seule, Lihin aurait probablement parlé toute seule comme quoi sa camarade de chambre avait un comportement assez extrême pour un premier jour de classe du genre _« elle est folle »_, mais elle le garda pour elle. Elle regarda sur son emploi du temps dans quelle salle se trouvait son cours. C'était la salle numéro… pas de numéro, d'accord. _Et comment je fais _? se dit-elle exaspérée en faisant un mouvement de sa main en signe d'agacement.

Elle vit à ce moment là qu'il y avait un plan au recto de la feuille. Un plan de Poudlard. Elle se tapa le front, elle aurait pu s'éviter cette humiliation gratuite avec Malefoy la veille. Elle passa outre et alla devant la salle de cours de métamorphose. Elle arriva la première et se mit dos au mur pour patienter. Elle vit trois élèves arriver, dont deux qui se chamaillaient. Il y avait une fille et deux garçons. Ils ne semblaient pas de Serpentard. Ils devaient alors être de Griffondor par déduction. Ils se turent en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et se mirent de l'autre côté du couloir en face d'elle. Elle les regarda et cru en reconnaître un pour l'avoir vu maintes et maintes fois dans les journaux. Harry Potter. Elle en était sûre, c'était lui. Il n'y avait personne, ils se taisent et semblaient se demander qui elle était. Elle engagea alors la discution.

« Toi, tu es le survivant » dit-elle.

Ils relevèrent tous les trois la tête. La fille ne semble pas apprécier cette intervention, il est vrai que Lihin n'a pas vraiment fait d'effort cette fois-ci, elle l'admet. Le célèbre jeune homme hocha simplement de la tête. La jeune fille continua.

« Moi, c'est Lihin Slast, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux autres qui sursautèrent imperceptiblement. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, d'habitude, ce n'est pas à eux qu'on s'adresse.

« Voici Ronald Weasley et moi Hermione Granger » présenta la fille brune.

« Ah, j'avais déjà entendu vos deux noms alors. Weasley n'est pas un nom inconnu pour la plupart des sorciers, ton père travaille au ministère aux affaires moldues ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Granger, la fille qui semblerait être la plus intelligente de cette école. J'ai sans doute entendu ton nom à côté de celui de Potter dans un article sur la coupe de feu. Il y avait une photo… » Lihin se tu en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise. Pourquoi diable voudraient-ils parler avec elle, et pourquoi voudraient-ils l'entendre causer sur le fait qu'elle ait déjà entendu leur nom de famille quelque part ?

« Moi, j'ai jamais entendu ton nom quelque part » commenta Ron.

« Ron ! le reprit la dénommée Hermione. Enchantée Lihin, tu viens d'où ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de faire la conversation.

« De où, où ? Je veux dire, de quelle école ou à l'endroit où j'habite ? »

« Pardon, je voulais parler de ton ancienne école » se reprit Hermione.

« Beauxbâtons… C'est moins grand qu'ici… » ajouta Lihin. « Ah ! Je sais où j'ai entendu ton nom dernièrement.

Elle fit presque sursauter Hermione qui lui demanda alors poliment où est-ce que c'était.

« C'est le directeur qui me l'a dit. Il cherchait quelqu'un pour me montrer Poudlard et il a trouvé que tu conviendrais parfaitement à cette tâche. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dit précipitamment Lihin, je peux visiter toute seule. Je le lui ai dit. Donc il ne te demandera certainement pas de le faire. Et j'ai un plan, donc ça devrait aller. »

Hermione eut l'air d'hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre.

« Mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Je veux bien te montrer un peu le château. »

« Oui, ce n'est pas un problème, on t'accompagnera si tu le souhaites » assura Harry qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début.

Lihin se dit que c'était par réflexe peut être. Il doit être habitué avec des inconnus. Elle espérait qu'il s'était mis à parler parce qu'il n'avait détecté aucune fan de lui en elle. Mais bon, elle avait beau ne pas le montrer, Harry Potter était quelqu'un qu'elle admirait, un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre l'Elu. Alors, lorsqu'il lui fit cette proposition, elle ne se sentait pas de refuser, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'accepter tant que le rouquin n'avait pas donné son accord. Ils semblaient tous les trois comme les doigts de la main.

« Hé bien,… je peux me débrouiller… » dit-elle à contrecœur.

La jeune fille vit Hermione donner un coup de coude discret au roux qui se reprit instantanément.

« Mais non, on te montrera le château, de toute façon en début d'année, on a vraiment rien à faire dans ce château. A part si tu veux être toute seule ? »

Lihin sourit, et elle accepta l'offre. _Après le cours de Rogue_, lui avaient-ils dit.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent. Lihin essayait de remettre chacun dans se maison, ce n'était pas compliqué, elle en avait déjà vu la plupart à la table des Serpentard. Elle reconnu le garçon blond, Malefoy, qui avançait avec un mauvais sourire vers Harry. Il ne lui dit rien, mais la provocation du regard en disait long sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Macgonagall passait devant elle pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe.

Le premier court de l'année allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Lihin, étant douée en métamorphose, ne redoutait pas vraiment le cours. Mais devant l'air sévère de la femme elle remit son assurance en doute et entra dans la classe.


End file.
